The present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch switch system for a fireplace.
Fireplaces have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. A fireplace provides benefits including the generation of heat as well as an aesthetically-pleasing arrangement of flames, sounds, and smells. A gas fireplace is typically mounted in a wall of a structure and includes a switch for starting the fireplace and generating flames. A gas fireplace is typically turned on and off by throwing the switch, which is located behind an access panel located at the bottom of the fireplace.
However, gaining access to the fireplace creates several problems. For example, a person accessing the switch has to bend over, raise the access panel, and then turn or flip the switch to the desired position. In addition, because the fireplace produces heat, it is possible for one or more exterior surfaces of the fireplace to become heated. These exterior surfaces of the fireplace also pose a risk of burns to individuals or damage to objects that come into contact with the surfaces during operation of the switch located at the bottom of the fireplace. Other current fireplace designs remotely locate a switch from the fireplace. This may make it difficult for a user to identify the switch that actually operates the fireplace. Yet, other fireplace designs include toggle or push button switches located on the fireplace that can get hot, are noticeable, and, often, not as visually appealing to a person viewing the fire. Current fireplace designs fail to provide an easy, safe, and appealing system or method for turning the fireplace on and off.
Thus, there is a need for a fireplace that allows for a safe and easy switching of the fireplace from off and on positions, or for controlling other features of the fireplace.
Generally, the present invention relates to fireplaces. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method for switching fireplace components on and off, or altering that state of fireplace component.
In one aspect, the invention relates a gas fireplace including a burner disposed to combust a combustible gas and air mixture within a combustion chamber, an exposed panel, wherein the exposed panel defines an exposed surface, a touch portion of the exposed surface, wherein the touch portion is isolated from heat generated within the combustion chamber to reduce a temperature of the touch portion, a gas valve, and a control circuit coupled to the touch portion and gas valve, wherein the control circuit monitors the touch portion and controls the opening and closing of the gas valve in response to a change at the touch portion.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for turning a gas fireplace on and off including: providing a touch portion of an exposed surface of the fireplace; coupling the touch portion to a control circuit; monitoring the voltage at the touch portion; and turning the fireplace on or off in response to a voltage change at the touch surface.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a gas fireplace including a burner disposed to combust a combustible gas and air mixture within a combustion chamber, an exposed panel, wherein the exposed panel defines an exposed surface, a touch portion of the exposed surface, wherein the touch portion is isolated from heat generated within the combustion chamber to reduce a temperature of the touch portion, and a control circuit coupled to the touch portion, wherein the control circuit monitors the touch portion and drives a component of the fireplace in response to a change at the touch portion.
In yet another aspect, the invention relates to a combustion chamber enclosure defining a combustion chamber in which combustion occurs and heat is generated, an exposed panel positioned adjacent the combustion chamber, wherein the exposed panel is heated by the combustion within the combustion chamber, a touch portion defined as a portion of the exposed panel, wherein the touch portion is isolated from the heat generated within the combustion chamber to reduce a temperature of the touch portion, a gas valve, and a control circuit coupled to the touch portion and gas valve, wherein the control circuit monitors the touch portion and modulates the gas valve in response to a change measured at the touch portion.
The above summary of the present invention is not intended to describe each disclosed embodiment or every implementation of the present invention. Figures in the detailed description that follow more particularly exemplify embodiments of the invention. While certain embodiments will be illustrated and described, the invention is not limited to use in such embodiments.